The present invention concerns a circuit for controlling the output of an electronic cooking system, and more particularly, a circuit for establishing the output of a four-bunner electronic cooking system, controlling the operation, and detecting the abnormal state by using a microcomputer.
The output of a conventional four-bunner electronic cooking system is established only by time splitting or frequency controlling, so that the output voltage is established by means of the signal of each output terminal of a microcomputer and a microcomputer having a number of terminals is used. In addition, numbers of conducting lines are required for information transferring between the microcomputer and an inverter, so that the circuit is complicated and imperfect connections occur due to numerous connecting points. Moreover, the number of component parts is increased, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.